camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
New Year's Dance
New Year's Dance Description Rules # No sneaking alcohloc drinks into the dance. # You do not need a date you just need to have fun. # If you wan't to join the commitee please contact Alexis Masilla. In the comments below. Use the character you wish to join. The Dance Commitee Planner/Creater This is a job for only one person. The person manages everything and basically runs the dance and helps with the whole commitee. # Alexis Masilla Food Suppliers This is a job for three people. They must bring in the drinks and food for the guests at the dance. #Tara James # # Dance Monotors This is a job for four people. They must monotor all the dancers and make sure nothing bad is happening. For example: Under age drinking, Fights, ect. If they see any of this kick the rule breaker out of the dance. #Samuel Best # # # Decorators This is a job for three people. They must gather all the decorations and set them all up. #Alexis Masilla #Ellie Harding # Music This is a job for two people. They must be a dj for the dance and take suggestions from the dancers. #Alexis Masilla # Karaoke Monotor This is a job for two people. They must just make sure that everyone gets a turn. #Sadie Jones # Talent Show Judges This is a job for three people. They must select twenty people for the talent show and will judge them when done. #Alexis Masilla # # Roleplaying The way the roleplaying will work is as usual comment in the comments. The way we will do the talent show and songs is there will be a special area on the page for those. Talent Show In order to sign up you must comment using the character you wish to be in the talent show, state your act, and then the Talent Show Monotors will add you on to the particapents list. If you are a Talent Show Monotor you may not sign up to enter the talent show. Song List Please feel free to suggest songs to the djs, well they are preparing the tracks. Mild swearing is aloud but not a lot. Basically no EXPLICIT versions Only Clean. People Going To The Dance This is just so the commitee knows how many people ar coming so they can get the right amount of food. Also so they know how many chairs to get for the tables. Please find Alexis and tell her if you are coming or not and if you can't find her just sign your name in either the couples or singles area. Couples #Leo & Tara #Max & Helena #Alexander & Elle #Devin & Jamie #Comet & Ellie #Broedy & Lili #Haydon & Alexis #Toby & Suzie #Ray & Katrina # # # # # Singles #Ashley Fumby #June Chase #Justice Ross #Delta Crane #Sadie Jones #Samuel Best #Jessica #Joana McLean #Thalia Hale #Phoenix Hale #Chloe Brich? #Jane Kent